I rANT Away
by Hungergamesfreak11
Summary: Olive And Fletcher Decide To Run Away Together With A Bunch Of Other ANTS, But Living With Different People Can Lead To Drama And Bumps In The Road. RATED T For A Reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fletcher's Reason

(Fletcher's POV) "Come Out Of Here You No Good Use Of A Son" My Father Said While Jamming A Knife Through My Door", "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PHYSCO" I Screamed At Him. Im Only 15 And I Don't Deserve This So Today I Was Planning To Pack My Bags And Run Away. "ITS YOUR FAULT SHE DIED YOU BASTARD" My Father Screamed, My Mother Died When I Was 13 And My Father Has Been Beaten Me Ever Since The Only Person Who Knows About This Is Olive Since She Was In The Same Situation As Me With Her Mom. My Dad Is Not The Only Reason Im Running Away, Im Dating This Girl Named Chyna Parks She Is A Pain In The Damn Neck I Tell You. She's Apart Of The Popular Crowd With Lexi Reed, Paisley Houndstooth And Angus Chestnut And The Truth Is I Don't Like Her Im In Love With Olive But Chyna Threatened Me The Other Day.

*Flashback*

I Was Walking With Olive To The A.N.T. Farm While She Was Talking About What Her Mother Did To Her Last Night, Suddently Chyna Comes Out Of No Where, "HEY BABE" She Said To Me. She Pinned Me On A Locker And Made Out With For Who Knows How Long, But Boy She Was A Bad Kisser. I Turned Around And Wiped My Lips In Disgust And I See Olive Giggling, "I MISS MAKING OUT WITH YOU" Chyna Said, "What Excatly Are You Guys Making In Your Mouth?" Paisley Said. Olive Was Laughing Like Crazy Then Chyna Approched Her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT DOYLE?", "N-n-nothing Chyna, Honest". Oh No Olive Is Studdering Which Pisses Chyna Off, I See Chyna Grab Olive Off Her Feet And I Saw The Fear In Her Baby Blue Eyes, "Chyna Put Her Down Now". Chyna Glared At Me "SHUT UP FLETCHER, WHAT ARE YOU HER BODYGUARD", "Maybe I Am Chyna And Im Demanding You To Put Her Down

Chyna Had An Evil Grin "Really Quimby, Sure Ill Put Her Down". The Last Thing I Saw Was Olive Flying Like A Rag Doll Into The Garbidge And Chyna Pushing Me Into A Locker With Her, "LISTEN YOU POOR BASTARD YOU LEAVE ME FOR HER YOU DIE"

My Dad Kept Jamming The Knife Through My Door So I Grabbed My Bags My Art Things And My Guitar And Escaped Out The Window. I Texted Olive.

Me: Olive Come Meet Me At The Park ~Fletcher

I Got A Reply

Olive: Coming With My Things Right Now Cya Soon~Olive

Me And Olive And A Few Other ANTS Whos Lives Were Crappy Are Running Away To Be Free. I Started Walking To The Park Smiling Me And The Girl Of My Dreams Running Away Together With A Few Other People Of Course.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Olive's Reason

(Olive's POV) "GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU DISGUSTING DISGRACE OF A DAUGHTER",I Am Running Away From This Dump I Tell You. I Am Going To Live With Fletcher And A Few Other ANTS With Crappy Lives. "YOUR FATHER LEFT CAUSE OF YOU", I Had Tears My Dad Mason Left Me And My Mom When I Was 11 And I Was Getting Pushed Around From My Mother Like A Damn Slave And If I Did Something Wrong She Would Beat Me, The Only Person Who Knew About This Was The One And Only Fletcher Quimby Since Him And His Dad Have The Same Lifestyle As Me. I Was Suppost To Live With My Dad Last Year When I Was 14 And His House Is Closer To Webster High, But My Drunk Drug Dealing Mother Put A No Contact Order Between Us And I Never Saw My Dad In A Year 14 Months 122 Weeks 342 Days 32 Hours And 1039 Minutes. My Mom Isn't The Only Reason Im Running Away Theres This Girl Named Chyna Parks Whos Apart Of The Popular Crowd And Dating My Wonderful Fletcher And Yes I Do Have A Crush On My Quimby Wuimby Since We Were 6 Years Old And Since I Couldn't Say Quimby I Always Called Him Fletcher Pumpernickel Wuimby Stupid Right? Today I Got A Cast On My Arm All Cause Of Chyna.

*Flashback*

I Was Telling Fletcher What My Mother Did To Me Last Night And Chyna Comes Out Of No Where And Grabs Fletcher And Kisses Him Straight On A Locker Which Almost Made Me Vomit. Fletcher Turned Around And Wiped His Lips With A Disgusted Look On His Face Which Made Me Giggle And He Smiled At Me, "GOSH I MISS MAKING OUT WITH YOU" Chyna Said And I Laughed A Little More Since Fletcher Never Liked Her Kissing And Always Said She Was A Bad Kisser "What Excatly Are You Guys Making In Your Mouth Paisley Said. Thats It I Lost It And I Started Dying Of Laughter, Then Chyna Approched Me Ughh What Does This Fake Bimbo Want Now? Then She Grabbed Me Up From My Feet And Pinned Me Up On The Locker And I Was Scared As Cow Crap I Tell You,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT DOYLE?", "N-n-nothing Chyna, Honest DAMMIT WHY DID I STUDDER THATS HOW CHYNA SENSES FEAR STUPID ME STUPID STUPID STUPID. "Chyna Put Her Down Now" I Heard Fletcher Say I Smiled A Little Now Chyna's Little Boyfriend Is Sticking Up For Me "SHUT UP FLETCHER, WHAT ARE YOU HER BODYGUARD", "Maybe I Am Chyna And Im Demanding You To Put Her Down" My Smile Got Bigger But The Next Thing I Knew Was I Was Flying Across The Hallway And I Landed In The Garbidge. I Cried A Little Then Lexi Said Something To Me "I Hope You Die You Poor Asshole" Then Kicked Me In The Stomach And Walked Away With Chyna,Angus And Paisley, Then Fletcher Approched Me "Don't Worry Livvy We Are Going To Run Away From This Hellhole Lets Go" He Kissed My Forehead And I Got Butterflies In My Stomach.

I Grabbed My Textbooks Notebooks Well All The Things I Need To Survive My Brain, My Guitar, My Bags And Escaped Out The Window, Then I Got A Text Message.

Fletcher: Olive Come Meet Me At The Park ~Fletcher

I Smiled And Then I Replied

Me: Coming With My Things Right Now Cya Soon~Olive

I Pressed Send Happily All I Know In A Few Minutes Life Is Going To Be So Much Better And Maybe I Can Finally Tell Fletcher How I Feel About Him.


End file.
